My Secret Admire
by Shintutmiut
Summary: "Aku akan menunjukan jati diriku jika aku sudah berani mengatakan cinta padamu secara langsung, joongie-ah" A Yunjae fic starring Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong. Yaoi alert.


My 2nd fanfiction. Starring DBSK Yunho, JYJ DBSK (?) Jaejoong. Xia Junsu and Park Yoochun as cameo. Yaoi alert.

**Title: My Secret Admire**

**Rated: M (for language and some scenes)**

**Disclaimer: Pemain punya diri masing masing, Tuhan, dan emak bapak mereka (?)**

**Written by: shin**

Aaaaaaah~ pagi yang cerah neeee. Kenalkan, namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. A lovely name right? Sama kaya yang punya hehee -3-

Hari ini aku mengayuh sepedaku menuju sekolahku. Ah, kalian tau? Aku orang yang malas sekolah huhuhu. Dengan mulut yang mengerucut aku turun dan memakirkan sepedaku di parkiran. Mengapa pagi yang cerah begini harus kuhabiskan dengan waktu sekolah? Huh.

"Junsu-yaaaaaaa" aku melihat si pantat bohai itu sedang jalan berdampingan dengan sunbae kami, Yoochun sunbae.

"Wae?" sahutnya ketus. Issh pagi-pagi sudah jahat. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku. Ya that's my hobby. "Sampai nanti junsu-ah" kata yoochun sunbae. Oh sudah bunyi bel rupanya.

"Pergi sekolah dengan Yoochun sunbae?" tanyaku pada junsu sambil menaruh tasku diatas meja.

"Ani." Sahutnya pendek.

"Yah! Pagi-pagi sudah badmood! " issh aku sebal pada junsu, Umma junsu jahat T^T. Junsu hanya memberiku _whatever look_ dan menempatkan pantat bohainya dikursi. Right, songsaengnim sudah datang. Malas belajaaaar T^T.

Sepulang sekolah aku selalu mampir ke pantai dekat dengan sekolah, tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga dengan rumahku. Apakah kalian tau kalau ummaku membuka restaurant didekat pantai? Hihi, makanya aku juga mahir memasak. Aku mampir ke restaurant keluarga kami. Menaruh sepedaku dan langsung berlari kepantai. Kalau umma tau aku datang tanpa menyapanya pasti aku akan dimarahi. Urg, sebal *pout* aku malas menyapa umma karena nanti disuruh melayani pelanggan, Malaaaas T_T.

Aku duduk di bibir pantai. Menikmati sepoian angin yang membelai rambutku. Aku menutup mata sebentar. Menikmati desisan angin dan kicauan burung camar yang menenangkan hati. Um, menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan saat disekolah tadi. Tidak lama aku merasa seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku membuka mata aku melihat ada seorang anak lelaki mungkin sekitar berumur 5 tahun berdiri tepat didepanku. Ia membawa sebuah notes besar. Um, ia bisu? -3-

"Eh? Ada apa? Kau mencari orang tuamu?" anak itu menggeleng. Ia membuka notesnya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Disana tertulis...

"Mulai sekarang, mohon lihatlah pada notes ini, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" _Wah...apa maksud dari ini?_ bisikku dalam hati. Anak lelaki itu membuka halaman kedua notes itu dan aku dapat membaca

"Beautiful Joongie, aku punya satu permintaan" lalu ia membuka halaman notes yang ketiga dan aku membaca lagi tulisan yang errr...jelek?

"Kau tidak dapat melihat kebelakangmu, apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah.." tidak boleh melihat kebelakang...apa maksudnya? Aku mengangguk kecil. Anak itupun membuka halaman notes yang keempat.

"Karena..." halaman keempat notes itu hanya berisi karena? KARENA? YAH! Aku mulai panik! "Oh aegya? Apa yang ada dibelakangku? ANDWAE? Aku taaakuuut T_T" aku hanya bisa bergerak gelisah. Aku sudah berjanji tak akan menoleh kebelakang! Apa ini? ummaaa.

Aku merasa ada hentakan kaki sekitar 5-10 orang? Entahlah yang jelas derap kaki itu terdengar keras. "YAH! Siapa? Kalian tidak berniat menculikku kan? ANDWAE T_T" oke Jaejoong kau sangat lebay. Tapi kalau kalian diposisiku pasti kalian juga panik huhuhu.

Aku tidak mendengar derap kaki lagi. Sepertinya orang-orang itu tepat berdiri dibelakangku. Aku bergerak gelisah dan aku ingin menangis. Tak lama terasa tepukan lembut dipundakku. Aku tidak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku, orang tersebut menyodorkan kertas putih dan sebuket...bunga lily? Tau dari mana ia aku suka bunga lily?

"Sss—iapa kau? Mengapa kau memberiku bunga lily?" aku berkata tanpa menolehkan pandanganku kebelakang. Orang itu tidak menjawab. Aku dapat mendengar deru langkah kaki mereka beranjak pergi. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat banyak orang berjalan dengan stelan jas. Siapa mereka...apa motif dari semua ini? oh, aku baru ingat salah satu diantara mereka memberi secarik kertas. Akupun membuka kertas tersebut.

"_Aku akan menunjukan jati diriku jika aku sudah berani mengatakan cinta padamu secara langsung, joongie-ah"_

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil menyesap jus jeruk kesukaanku. Setelah kejadian misterius kemarin, aku langsung memberitahukan junsu. Dan kalian tahu apa reaksinya? Ya. Dia heboh.

"kau hebat jae, kau sudah mendapat secret admire diumur segini, urgh, aku iri padamu" saat ini kami duduk di meja paling ujung direstauran keluargaku. "Apanya yang hebaaat? Aku sebal junsu-ah, dia pengecut! Tidak berani menghadapiku" aku mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang aku buat sendiri.

"Waaaah~ aku seperti menonton dramaaa, seandainya yoochun sunbae seromantis itu. Aku pasti akan bersikeras minta nikah hehehe" APA? Junsu gila. Aku mengetok kepalanya dengan sendok dan dia mngaduh kesakitan.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Benar kata junsu, yang aku alami kemarin adalah hal yang biasanya terjadi dalam drama sehingga dapat kupastikan kalau secret admire-ku ini pasti romantis. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia jelek? Bau? Sudah tua? ANDWAE!

"YAH! KAU PENGECUT! TIDAK BERANI MENUNJUKAN DIRIMU DIHADAPANKU!" aku berteriak secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat junsu terlonjak kaget dan beberapa pengunjung restauran melihat ke arah meja kami.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" desis junsu galak sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke beberapa pengunjung yang melihat ke arah kami tanda meminta maaf.

"Dia pasti dengar junsu-ah, dia pasti ada disekitar sini, buktinya, yang tau aku suka bunga lily kan hanya kau dan umma. Dia pasti mendengar beberapa hari yang lalu aku merengek pada umma agar dibelikan bunga lily, appa saja tidak tau aku suka bunga lily" aku kembali menyesap jus jeruk yang hampir habis ini.

"Ya tapi tidak berteriak disini juga jae, bikin malu. Huh." Aku hanya memberikan junsu _whatever look_ dan melihat sekelilingku, mana tau ada sosok mencurigakan yang mengawasi kami berdua.

Malam ini aku tidur di restoran. Tadi siang umma mendapat telepon dan mengatakn bahwa nenekku di chungnam sakit sehingga umma, appa, dan unnie-deul menjenguk ke chungnam. Aku tidak boleh pergi ke chungnam karena besok sekolah. Hoeks. Aku memutuskan tidur di restauran karena...ingin saja. Hehehe. Di restauran kami memang ada rumah peristirahatan dibelakang, biasanya ditempati nenek kalau sedang mengunjungi kami. Aku hendak mengunci pintu restauran. Tapi aku melihat sosok pria berstelan jas yang kelihatan mahal duduk di salah satu meja.

"maaf, kami sudah tutup, tuan dapat mengunjungi restauran kami besok. Jam 9 pagi kami sudah buka kok hehehe" Aku mencoba bersikap ramah walaupun pria ini sepertunya gila, mana ada restauran buka jam 12 malam? Kecuali restauran fast food.

"Bukan itu tujuanku kesini.." Oke pria didepanku ini tidak kelihatan gila. Ia berstelan jas dan ramputnya tertata rapi. Rambutnya yang berwarna choco honey membalut wajahnya yang kecil. Tampan.

"Aku ingin menepati janji" Hah? Apa? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah berjanji dengan seseorang.

"Perkataanmu tadi siang, di restoran, bersama junsu sahabatmu, sedikitnya membuat aku sadar"

Sadar...wait a minute...

"MWO? KAU PASTI SECRET ADMIRE errr apalah ITU KAN?" aku terkejut! Sangat terkejut! Kalau secret admire-ku seganteng ini sih...boleh juga. URG SADAR JAE SADAR. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberiku sebuket bunga lily (lagi). Lalu ia kembali mngeluarkan suara husky-nya itu

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencap-ku sebagai stalker. Yeah, aku memang menyuruh anak buahku untuk memantau gerak gerikmu. Tapi itu karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan cinta padamu. Mianhae joongie" Joongie? Manis sekali...tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya.

"So, would you like to be my boyfriend?" aku terdiam. Secepat ini? tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba? Benar kan? Aku menganggukan kepalaku imut. Siapa yang tidak mau dijadikan pacar setelah kejadian romantis kemarin? Dia tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

CUP

"Hei! Aku belum tau namamu tapi kau menciumku begitu saja" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Umur 23 tahun. Bekerja sebagai CEO di salah satu cabang perusahan samsung yang ada di kota ini. MWO? CEO? Di 23 tahun? Hebat. "Bolehkah aku mencium-mu lagi?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Yunho memegang tengkukku. Memperdalam ciuma kami yang awalnya hanya kecupan kecupan biasa. Kalian harus tau bahwa this CEO is a good kisser. Damn! Entah kapan kami sudah melibatkan lidah dalam ciuman yang mulai panas ini. Tangan Yunho mulai turun ke bawah kausku dan menyelipak tanganya. Ia langsung meraba nippleku yang mulai mengeras, terangsang akan ciumannya yang mulai turun keleher dan mengigiti kulit leherku.

"Aaaaaarggggghhh...akh yunho-ah..." aku mendongakkan leherku seakan memberikan ia akses untuk semakin memperdalam kecupannya dileherku. "Jae-ah, apakah disini ada ranjang?" whut? We did it tonight? Tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya juga sih. "Dibelakangghhh yunnie-aahhh" aku mendesah kencang karena ia masih memilin nippleku. Yunho langsung menggedongku. Aku melingkarkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya tanpa memutuskan ciuman kami. Salivaku dan yunho mulai berceceran hingga daguku. Lidahnya menjilati seluruh wajahku. Ah, he is a damn fuckin good kisser. "dimana kamarnya joongie?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku sambil menjilat sedikit cuping telingaku. Hey, this little junior is gonna rising you know? Aku menunjuk ke arah kamar. Ia berjalan kearah kamar tamu itu. Aku membuka kamar tanpa memutuskan ciuman kami.

BRUGH

Yunho mencampakkanku ke atas ranjang king-size itu. Ia mulai membuka jas dan celananya. Begitu juga denganku yang mulai membuka kaus serta celana jeansku. Kami berdua sudah sama sama telanjang sampai ia menindihku dan membisikkan "ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, nae joongie"

Yeah, we did it. My first time with my secret admire.

**END**

HUOHOHOHO bed scene nanggung? Muahahaha akan saya kasih epilog kalau banyak yang komen ihihihihihihi #evilwriter

saya merasa untuk itungan oneshot ini kepanjangan jadi saya berniat bikin epilog T_T

Ada yang merasa familiar sama scene di pantai? Kalau running man addict pasti tau deh, di epi 106 (kalau gak salah) dengan Han Ji Min sbg guestnya. Jadi intinya fic ini inspired by running man~

Follow twitter saya di .shintutmiut mention for followback.

Terima kritik dan saran -3-

Gomawoyo arigatooouu~

Nyeoooong ^.^


End file.
